


Rub-a-dub-dub (Supersoldiers in a tub)

by MsPeppernose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bathbombs, bathtime, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it, soap?”</p><p>“A bath bomb,” Steve explains. He’s usually as clueless as Bucky is about modern things, but this time he’s definitely one step ahead.</p><p>“A bomb?” Bucky asks, looking more panicked than anyone has ever looked while holding a rainbow coloured bath fizzer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub-a-dub-dub (Supersoldiers in a tub)

**Author's Note:**

> On request from devildears on tumblr.  
> Title so helpfully supplied by outrunningthezombies on tumblr. <3
> 
> Unbetad.

“Are you sure about this?” Bucky asks. 

“Yes!” Steve hisses. He’s almost regretting putting the effort in. What seemed like a nice idea at the time is now feeling like a terrible one. “I read about it. It’s supposed to be relaxing and romantic. Or whatever.”

Steve watches Bucky stare at the bath, the scented bubbles, and the candles that Steve has set up. Steve spent a long time in Lush sniffing almost every single soap and bath bomb trying to find the perfect ones. At last, not one but two sales assistants descended on him and gave him enough guidance to help him pick things that complimented each other, only too happy to help Captain America set up his romantic evening. 

He thinks he’s made everything all nice as a special treat for them, so he’s hoping Bucky will just get in the damn bath and relax.

“Are you sure you’re sure? This is kind of girly,” Bucky says, and Steve punches him in the arm. “Ow! What the fuck, Rogers?”

“Just making it less girly for you. And it’s not like that anymore. Fellas can have nice baths and use pretty soaps these days too, you know. Now are you getting in the tub or not?”

Bucky makes a face. “Jeez,” he says. But he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. “Asshole.”

Steve smirks and removes his own shirt. “Jerk.”

Steve strips down and watches carefully as Bucky does the same. He never gets bored watching Bucky get undressed, and he still can’t quite believe that he’s allowed to watch. His eyes travel over the curve of Bucky’s broad shoulders, the flat planes of Bucky’s abs, the smattering of dark hair on his chest and stomach. 

Steve ends up fully naked before Bucky, his enthusiasm getting the batter of him. Bucky pauses his undressing and eyes Steve up and down. He gives Steve a very appreciative smile and then goes to tie his hair back with a little black hair tie from his wrist. Steve loves when he does that; he loves the little tendrils of hair that escape at the front, and he loves the way it exposes Bucky’s neck, makes it look so ready to be licked.

Finally, Bucky strips off his underwear, and stands waiting for Steve to tell him what to do.

“Get in?” Steve gently prompts.

Bucky looks hesitant and even a little embarrassed. 

“What’s the problem, Buck?”

“How do I get in? I don’t want to spoil all the bubbles and shit. And which end do I get in? Do we both get in the same end? Or do we go opposite ends and put our feet-”

“Bucky,” Steve says calmly, and puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder to push him gently towards the bath. “You won’t spoil the bubbles, or more accurately, you’re _supposed_ to spoil the bubbles. Get in whichever end you want. We can sit at opposite ends to begin with. It’s supposed to be relaxing, so _relax_. Please. “

Bucky looks a little more at ease and steps in at one end. The tub is a generous oval, more than adequately sized for two large supersoldiers. Steve watches him settle, and he looks adorable watching the bubbles swish and separate as he leans back. He smiles at Steve. “I’m in. Now what?”

“Just relax.”

Steve steps into the tub at the opposite end and stretches out his legs. His feet tip of Bucky’s and he arranges himself so that he’s not resting his legs on Bucky, but so that he can touch their toes together if he wants to. The water is hot but pleasantly so and it comes up to his chest when he sinks back against the enamel side of the bathtub. 

“Do you do this often?” Bucky asks. He doesn’t look at ease yet, but maybe some more time in the low-lit bathroom, inhaling perfumed steam will help.

“Sometimes. I’ve done it a couple times before. I bought us lots of bath things to try out.”

“Like a rubber duckie?” Bucky snickers.

“No, but I can get you one if it’ll help you like taking baths. Or a little boat?” Steve teases. He wins a grin from Bucky for his troubles.

“So what do we do now?” Bucky asks, flicking bubbles gently in Steve’s direction.

“Relax.”

“That’s it?” He flicks the bubbles again, swishes his hand back and forth through the water a couple times. Steve smiles, because Bucky doesn’t really do relaxing. He’ll flake out on the sofa with Steve and watch movies, take his stresses out in the gym and goes to ball games with Steve, but he’s not so good at relaxing without prompt.

Steve does feel like he’s relaxing; the muscles in his thighs and lower back have felt tight and strained since the mission he got back from two days ago, and the heavy training session this morning hasn’t helped. But this nice soak in the hot, hot water is beginning to do its magic. “Relax, Bucky.” Steve closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them again Bucky is fiddling with one of the bathbombs Steve left on the edge of the bath.

“What is it, soap?”

“A bath bomb,” Steve explains. He’s usually as clueless as Bucky is about modern things, but this time he’s definitely one step ahead.

“A bomb?” Bucky asks, looking more panicked than anyone has ever looked while holding a rainbow coloured bath fizzer.

“Not an actual bomb, Buck. It’s like bath salts but they turn the water coloured or put glitter or flower petals in the water. It’s just for fun.” Bucky’s eyebrows knit together, especially at the mention of glitter, and Steve smirks at the thought of Bucky covered head to toe in multicoloured glitter. But Bucky seems to get it, and though the tub is full of wonderfully scented bubbles already, Bucky clears some space in the water and drops the rainbow bath bomb in.

Steve has to bite his lip to hold in his giggles. Bucky looks positively _gleeful_ as the chalky ball melts into a fizzy mess in the water. He pushes it around a little watching it make a rainbow trail, and then Steve nearly chokes on his own tongue when Bucky pushes it underwater, _way_ under water.

“Oh, shit. Shit, I probably shouldn’t have done that.” He makes a little panicked sound and shifts around a little.

“Sitting on the bath bomb?” Steve laughs.

“Not quite, but it’s fizzing against my balls. Feels damn weird.”

He makes another face and fidgets, and Steve thinks it might be time to rescue him. “I’m coming over,” he says. He moves across the bath, displacing water and sending bubbles over the edge of the tub. He blindly feels around under the water until he can scoop a handful of fizzy bath bomb away from Bucky’s nether regions, grazing Bucky’s balls and inner thigh in the process. Bucky’s legs are spread wide, and Steve nestles himself between them, a place he’s more than familiar with. He leans his back against Bucky’s chest, warm and strong and so comforting, and Bucky instantly snakes his arm around Steve’s middle.

“My hero,” Bucky says, and the tone of his voice gives away the smile on his face.

“You bet I am.”

Bucky’s arm tightens around Steve’s torso and Steve leans his head right back so it’s against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky presses a little kiss to Steve’s hairline and a second to his temple and Steve wants to kiss him all over.

“So what do we do now?” Bucky asks. “More relaxing?”

Steve laughs. “Yes, Bucky. More relaxing.”

“Nothing else?”

Steve knows that tone, too. “Did you have something particular in mind?”

“Like apart from dropping more bath bombs in here? Hmm. Let me think.” Bucky’s hand begins to move ever-so-slowly over Steve’s stomach, just rubbing the skin with his palm, almost idly. It moves up, to and over Steve’s chest, gently rubbing over his pecs, and then travels all the way back down to Steve’s lower belly. “I can wash you? That’s something that happens in the tub, right?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Steve says, closing his eyes for a second to indulge in the feeling of Bucky’s hands on his skin.

“So dirty,” Bucky mutters as he reaches for a bottle of shower gel. He squeezes a generous blob onto his hand and then smoothes his hand over Steve’s chest again. Steve’s nose is filled with the scent of sweet vanilla soap, and his skin tingles as Bucky gently washes his arm from shoulder to wrist, and even in between his fingers.

Bucky flashes Steve one of those perfect mischievous grins he’s so good at as he starts to wash Steve’s chest again. He lathers the skin up well, paying careful attention to Steve’s nipples.

Steve already hard by the time Bucky’s hand makes its way down, down Steve’s body and between his legs. Because Bucky is a little shit, he makes Steve wait to be touched, spending a long time washing Steve’s thighs for him. He knows that Bucky is smirking without even looking up at him, and fucking _finally_ Bucky’s flesh hand wraps around Steve’s cock.

“So fucking dirty,” Bucky murmurs again. “Just filthy.”

“ _God_ , Buck,” is all Steve says. Bucky keeps on muttering about how Steve is dirty, so dirty, how he needs to be cleaned because he’s such a dirty boy. Steve closes his eyes again and succumbs to Bucky as Bucky strokes and strokes, increasing the speed a little at a time. 

“Can’t clean your ass in this position, Stevie. But how ‘bout after this I give it a good clean with my tongue.” Steve just groans in response because that sounds fucking perfect.

Bucky nips at Steve’s earlobe, sinks his teeth in just a little too hard, but it goes straight to Steve’s dick. The graze of Bucky’s three day old stubble rubbing off his skin is delicious, and Bucky’s voice so close to Steve’s ear that the gorgeous things that Bucky says rasp right against his skin. Bucky keeps the pressure firm, his grip tight, and it’s mere moments before Steve’s arching up into Bucky’s fist and coming under water.

Bucky’s grinning that satisfied, shit-eating grin of his when Steve picks himself up and turns himself so that he’s kneeling between Bucky’s thighs. It’s a testament to Steve’s enhanced body that he can move at all because he feels utterly fucked out, but once he’s kneeling he presses a kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s cheeks are pink from the hot bath and the dark hair around his face is damp. His eyes are dark, pupils dilated, and he looks so gorgeous that Steve kisses him again and again.

Steve leans one hand on the edge of the tub behind Bucky’s head for balance and so that he can really kiss Bucky hard. Bucky’s hands fit to Steve’s waist, holding him steady, and as always, Bucky’s metal hand squeezes just that little bit harder than his flesh and bone hand.

“Am I dirty too?” Bucks asks against Steve’s lips. His voice is low and rough and so sexy, but there’s a hopeful tone there, as if Steve would say no.

“So damn dirty, Bucky.”

Steve kisses him and again - open mouthed hot and filthy kisses, until Bucky’s practically purring. Steve really just wants to bring Bucky off fast and hard, but in the spirit of _washing_ , Steve pulls back and squeezes some vanilla soap onto his hand. He lathers up Bucky’s chest and shoulders until there’s thick soap-foam all over him. Bucky’s eyes never leave Steve’s face as Steve washes Bucky carefully, making sure he’s gentle but thorough. 

Bucky cries out in relief when Steve begins to jerk him off, and a gorgeous sound and a breathy _Yeah!_ escape his lips. Bucky’s hips twitch upwards as Steve strokes. He knows what Bucky likes in a handjob - he figured that out pretty quickly. Steve ads a little twist on the upstroke, and a little extra pressure to the underside on the downstroke. Bucky writhes in the tub and leans his head back against the edge. Steve leans in and licks his throat, plants a sucking kiss just where neck meets shoulder that makes Bucky moan. He tastes like soap, but Steve kisses his neck again and the licks a long line from Bucky’s jaw to his clavicle. 

Bucky’s so gorgeous like this, and Steve knows he’s almost at that tipped point, so he tightens his grip on Bucky’s cock and goes hell for leather.

Steve watches Bucky he whole time. He loves the array of faces he makes; from the open mouthed little gasps, the bitten off moans when he sinks his teeth into his lip and scrunches his eyebrows together, the desperate little scowls he makes when he’s chasing his orgasm, to the pleasure and relief that flood his face when he finally gets there.

Steve loves them all, every single one. He also loves the way Bucky’s entire body goes rigid, foot pressing hard against Steve’s leg, fingers grasping into Steve’s thigh as he holds on, his metal hand gripping the side of the tub so hard it’s threatening to crack. And then Bucky goes limp, boneless and relaxed, and makes the most gorgeous murmurs as he comes down from the orgasm high.

Steve kisses him again, slow and sweet this time.

He sits back on his heels and stares at Bucky. “You know this wasn’t my actual plan when I thought about us bathing together?”

“Sure it wasn’t, Stevie,” Bucky smirks.

Steve traces his thumb around the curve of Bucky’s lower lip before kissing him once more, to relaxed and happy to think of a comeback. Then he carefully turns himself around and settles back against Bucky’s chest.

As soon as he can get hard again he’s going to carry Bucky to the bedroom, still all wet and soapy, and fuck him into the mattress. But for now he closes his eyes, content in Bucky’s arms, and smiles when he hears the familiar _plop_ and _fizz_ that can only be Bucky dropping yet another bath bomb into their tub.


End file.
